1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device of an automobile openable body that is suitable to a hood of an automobile.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The automobile hood is provided with detecting means for detecting that the hood is being opened by using biasing means as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-47084, for example.
In a schematic structure of the detecting means, a separately-formed bracket is mounted to a base member that is a base of a lock device. When the constrained locking lever is brought into a constraint released state by using the biasing means, a detecting switch detects movement of a locking lever and a signal is transmitted to an alarm device.
Since the detecting switch for transmitting the signal to the alarm device is mounted to the base member that is the base of the lock device through the bracket, the detecting switch requires special space for mounting. Therefore, the device as a whole occupies large space, and is not desirable in terms of a mounting degree of freedom. The device makes a mounting operation take a lot of time and operations in an engine room where it is difficult to find space for the operation due to existence of respective auxiliaries.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lock device of an automobile openable body that is excellently burglarproof.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock device which does not occupy large space.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock device which can be assembled easily.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lock device which has remarkably preferable strength and rigidity.
To achieve the objects, a first aspect of the invention is provided with a lock device for an openable body of an automobile. The lock device has a latch which is interposed between a base member and a reinforcing plate and is for rotating between an engagement position and an engagement released position. The engagement position is where the latch is to be engaged with a striker when closing an openable body. In addition, the lock device has a locking lever for constraining the latch at the engagement position. The latch by a latch shaft and the locking lever by a lever shaft each are mounted to a back side of the base member with the reinforcing plate. While the reinforcing plate is provided with a projection for fixing engagement which projects toward inside as seen from outside. The projection for fixing engagement fixes a detecting switch to be supported for detecting movement of the latch by fitting in a fitting portion provided to a switch body of the detecting switch.
Preferably, the projection for fixing engagement and the fitting portion have two-point supported fitting structures.
Preferably, at least one of two-point supported projections for fixing engagement is formed on a plate-like projecting piece which is formed integrally out of a reinforcing plate to be bent and has an opening. While a fitting portion has an enlargable C-shape in which one side to be fitted with the projecting piece is open, and has a stopper for preventing dropping which detachably engages with the opening.
Preferably, one of the two-point supported projections for fixing engagement is formed integrally out of the reinforcing plate to be bent and has a hook portion. While a fitting portion has a resiliently deformable hole-shape in which a two elongated holes with a width size smaller than that of the hook portion of the projecting piece partially overlap.
Preferably, the detecting switch is positioned in a back area of the base member with a wire extending from the detecting switch, and has an arrangement structure which makes the detecting switch not be seen from outside.
Preferably, the detecting switch comprises a switch body which has a fitting portion to be fitted with a projection for fixing engagement and a detecting lever which is rotatably supported to a switch body. The detecting lever detachably engages with an engagement hole of the latch and is arranged between the switch body and the reinforcing plate.
A second aspect of the invention is provided with a lock device for an openable body of an automobile. The lock device has a rotatable latch; a detecting switch which is for detecting a position of the latch and has a fitting portion; and a projection which is fitted with the fitting portion to fix the detecting switch.
Preferably, the lock device further has a base member which is opposed to the detecting switch relative to the latch.
Preferably, the lock device further has a reinforcing member which is interposed between the detecting switch and the latch and is fixed with the projection.
Preferably, the lock device further has a locking lever for lockingly engaging with the latch. The reinforcing member is opposed to the base member relative to the locking lever.
Preferably, the projection has an opening. The fitting portion is fitted in the projection. The fitting portion has an enlargable holding portion having an opening portion and a stopper portion which latches with the opening of the projection.
Preferably, the projection has a hook portion which passes through the fitting portion to be locked, and the fitting portion has a pair of elongated holes which partially overlap and are resiliently deformable.
Preferably, the detecting switch has a wire which extends on an opposite side to the base member.
Preferably, the detecting switch has a detecting lever which is engaged in the latch and is supported to rotate.
According to the above aspects of the invention, a detecting switch is fixed and supported by fitting portions with projections. Therefore, amounting operation of the detecting switch can be swiftly and easily completed, so that operability can be improved without being influenced by respective auxiliaries in an engine room.
The detecting switch and the wire are hidden by a base member and cannot be seen directly. Therefore, the wire for transmitting a signal to an alarm device cannot be cut, even when the device is attacked by fraudulent means. In addition, the detecting switch is housed in a base member and does not occupy large space. As a result, the base member and the reinforcing plate make strength and rigidity of the entire device increased.
In fitting of the projection and the fitting portion with each other, a size of the fitting portion is enlarged such that the projection and the fitting portion are to be easily fitted with each other. Since an opening engages with a stopper when fitting is completed, movement in a dropping direction is reliably constrained.
When the projection is forcedly fitted with the fitting portion, the fitting portion is resiliently deformed. After passing through the fitting portion without a hitch, a hook portion engages with an edge of the fitting portion, thereby obtaining a reliable fitted state in which movement in the dropping direction is restricted.
Even when the device is attacked by fraudulent means, the base member obstructs such attack and the lead wires for transmitting the signal to the alarm device is not to be cut, for example.
A detecting lever of the detecting switch is protected by a switch body and the reinforcing plate and reliably moves synchronously with a latch, thereby achieving accurate detection.
Since the detecting switch is fixed and supported at two points, the detecting switch can be mounted stably and reliably and accurate detection synchronous with the latch is obtained.